liam_jason_brians_warhammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason's cruch on warhammer 40k
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljV-v0oc5Aw This page is about the warhammer 40k tabletop game. warhammer 40k allows you to play using models that you make and customize anyway you wish. The game is based on a fatasy space war between 12 factions fighting for control of the Milky Way galaxy to proclaim and desicrate for their god, to further their own agenda or because their higher intelligence says so. The basic overview of warhammer 40k tabletop Warhammer 40k is a turn based miniature war game, that has standard games like 'capture points', 'king of the hill' and 'annihilation' which is better known as a 'death match'. the game is played using a number of six-sided dice, (colloquially known as a d6(plural d6's)) and, depending on which army you wish to utilise, you may need a lot of dice as some armies rely on 'spam' tactics to fight, whilst others are more carefully constructed elite armies, who would need comparatively smaller number of dice. a tapemeasure and shooting templates that come with a starter kit will also be required. the templates you will need are a small round template which is used for missle or grenade attacks, a flame template which shows the range of yout flame based weapons like flame throwers, and a large round template for your large bomb weapons, like artillery tanks etc. You'll also need a codex (aka a book with all the information on your army, as well as individual statistics for each unit, vehicle and weapon your army can deploy and utilise). During each turn you have 3 main phases that you go through in each turn: Movement, Shooting and Combat. the Movement phase is used for the movement of units. no combat happens in the movement phase the Shooting phase is what it says on the can: since all the units are now ideally positioned, the ones holding guns start shooting at the other guys in this phase, and throwing grenades etc. the Combat phase is where the melee weaponry come out and great warriors charge and hack and slash at each other. more grenades are thrown in this round as well. The Army's of Warhammer 40k The armies you can choose from in Warhammer are: #The Imperial Guard which are basic military army of the Imperium (the 'good' guys) formed of regular humans pressed into service for their God-Emperor whose standard infantry would be effective by todays standards, but in the world of Warhammer 40k, are hoplessly outclassed by EVERYTHING else. their standard infantry is not good in a squad of less than ten, but control what are THE most powerful tanks in the game! #Space Marines are genetically enhanced super soldiers, wearing powered armour and weilding a gun that fires '.75 caliber, delayed fuse, armour piercing, rocket propelled grenades' sandard issue. Despite this awe inspiring description, Space Marines are the 'technical jack of all trades' faction, with their soldiers being the standard that everything is compared to, each having nice, evens statlines across the board, with plenty of powerful elite soldiers and vehicles. occasionally, they send Space Marines to the Ordo Xenos branch of the inquisition to serve in a Deathwatch Kill Team. #The Sisters of Battle (aka The Witch Hunters) are the 'Ordo Millitant' of the Ordo Hereticus branch of the Imperial Inquisition: fearless women who fight to purge the galaxy of 'impurities' ("witchcraft, heresy and mutation" -Canoness unit from the Dawn of War Videogame) in service to their God Emperor upon his Golden throne on Holy Terra, whom all of the imperium worship. The SoB are all female, owing to a ruling that the ecclesiarchy, whom the SoB are closely tied to, are not allowed to have 'Men at Arms'. fans of the game use the term 'Nuns with Guns' to refer to the Sisters on the Tabletop, though 'Bolter/Flamer Bithces' gets thrown around a lot as well. #The Grey Knights are the elite of the elite of the space marines, based upon Saturn's moon, Titan, these Space Marines are elite Deamon hunters for the Ordo Malleus branch of the Inquisition, their genseed (the base for the enhancments bestowed on a Space Marine) is derived from all known space marine progenitors, and to even be considered, you have to be psychic (which is a very bad thing in Warhammer 40K). each is equipped with a 'storm bolter' (two bolters welded together) and a 'Nemesis Force Weapon': a sword, halberd, axe etc. that is sheathed in a 'matter disrupting energy field' that is powered by the marines own psychic powers. the Grey knights can field the least units in the game of any faction, owing to their small numbers, but each one is an elite unit capable of taking down many times their own number in enemies. #Eldar are based off of fantasy 'High Elves', in SPAAAAAAAAaaaaaccce: highly intelligent beings who utilise their psychic (as opposed to magical) powers to destroy their enemies while also being able to communicate telepahically and sensing the emotions of others. Eldar rely on light armour, mobility and 'hit and run' tactics to fight, to minimise the losses sutained by this dying race. Eldar vehicles and infantry are very high damage and very mobile, but do not stand up under sustained fire. #Dark Eldar are based on fantasy 'Dark Elves' and as such, manage to edge out the daemon worshipping armies of Chaos for the title of 'Most Evil Faction in Warhammer 40K' after they discovered that acts of horrendous debauchery and mental sickness staved off the predation of Slaanesh on their souls. As such their weaponry is designed to cause extreme agony and prolong the death of the victim, whilst leaving him helpless (among the most common methods include slow-acting poisons). these pirates rely upon speed and firepower to fight as most of their army is prone to wearing 'chainmail bikini's' (yes even the males), and as such fall over in a stiff breeze. on the tabletop, the Dark Eldar are the race for experts of the game: making an army list for these guys is a careful balancing act, where even a few wrong units can cost you many victories, and you sorta need the experience if you hope to pick up one of their models without impaling yourself on them. "Inception: Your daily commute in Commorragh, except everyone's an elf-rapist, the pistols shoot poison that can kill robots, and the chicks are soul-sucking crack whore gladiators." #Chaos Space Marines are space marines that have either been corrupted by demons or has chosen to worship the gods of chaos over the Emperor. Expect daemons bound to weapons and armour out the wazoo, as well as 'outdated' weapons and hodgepodge armour, owing to the major time gap between the rebellion these marines seceded from the imperium in, and the present setting. #Chaos Daemons are...what it says on the tin: Daemons, of Chaos. beings 'created from the emotions of hundreds of sentient creatures', and generally in service to one of the four major chaos gods: Khrone, the Blood God; Slaanesh, the hermaphroditic god(ess) of sensation; Tzeentch, the everchanging god of plots, change and sorcery; and Nugle, the fatherly god of diseases and rot. #The Tau army are a japanese mecha anime/samurai inspired army that primarily consists of ranged combat units that aren't great at close combat, relying on 'vassal races' (Kroot and Vespid) to help fill that 'hole' in their armies. "sure we are the youngest race, and sure we have crap melee, but heaven help you if you stay in our sights for more than twelve seconds" #The Orks, which are very much like their fantasy counterparts, except with a higher level of technology as per the setting, are primarily known for close combat, spawning the 'needs more dakka' meme, and have weak shooting ability, most units wear weak armour which causes them to be easily killed. Their favourite 'tactic' is known as " The green tide", where they will just swarm you with as many units they can control on the battlefield. Orky weapons are judged on how loud the bang is when you shoot it, and the number of bullets it's firing in a given second: the more the better, and things like 'akkurasee' and 'reeliabilitee' (accuracy and reliability) are less important. #Tyranids are an alien race from outside the known universe (aka: the milky way galaxy) whose sole puropose would appear to be to devour all living things in existance. They are insect like beings who are ruled by their master known as the " Hive Tyrant ". Think the bugs from Starship Troopers meets the Zerg from Starcraft, meets the Xenomorphs from the Aliens franchise and you have the picture. ''G''allery ''' FarseerMini.jpg|An Eldar Farseer, who surveys the skein of the future to guide the Craftworlds Warhost to victory Tau Commander.jpg|Shas'O Fire Warrior commander in an XV22 stealthsuit. long-range and mobile fire support. NecronLord.jpg|a Necron Tomb Lord, a powerful 'Caster' HQ unit for the slow, yet powerful Necrons Grey Knights.JPG|Kaldor Draigo, Grand Chapter Master of the Grey Knights. do NOT read the Fluff for this guy, it's patently horrible. Ork Gorgutz.jpg|Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter (head hunter) a Large Ork Warboss: the biggest, meanest Ork on the battlefield. Hive Tyrant.jpg|A Hive Tyrant, a startlingly intelligent Tyranid commander, and the 'avatar' of the Hive Mind Space marine captain.jpg|a Space Marine Captain, Leader of one of the companies of his chapter. this one belongs to the "Blood Angels" Chapter Canoness.jpg|A Canoness of the Sisters of Battle: fire-obssessed Warrior Nuns, and the closest you will ever get to Female Space Marines in the setting. the Canoness is a senior officer and commander of one of the Chambers Militant of her Order. Dark Eldar Lord.jpg|an Archon of one of the many Cabals of the Dark Eldar; a race that have managed to edge out the daemon worshipers as the evilest race in the setting. with REALLY flimsy armor and powerful, poisoned weapons (that kills robots) he lends himself to hit-and-run tactics. Commander Vance Stubbs.jpg|Imperial Guard Commanders, Like Vance (motherf***ing) Stubbs, are typically rich nobles, and have likely bought most of their expensive and unique gear themselves. they command the forces of the imperial guard, who rely on numbers and fire support to win fights. Vance Stubbs is famous for 'losing' 100 Baneblade super-heavy tanks, among other things. Daemon prince & Chaos's Demon Prince.jpg|One of the Forces of Chaos' most potent units, besides the likes of greater Daemons, are the Daemon Princes, who are typically ex-human Chaos Lords who have performed many depraved acts in the names of their dark god, and were rewarded with Daemonhood. Most of the Imperium collectively has an 'Oh Crap' moment when one of these show up. Chaos Lord.jpg|a Chaos Lord: a High-level worshipper of Chaos, granted many daemonic gifts from his dark god of choice. avoid at all costs. ''' Category:Warhammer 40k